<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guiltiest Pleasure by Lilliesandliveries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860768">The Guiltiest Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliesandliveries/pseuds/Lilliesandliveries'>Lilliesandliveries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Spencer Reid, Confident Spencer Reid, Jealous Derek Morgan, M/M, Multi, Promiscuous Spencer Reid, Team dad Hotch, Threesome - F/M/M, endgame Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, its gonna take a minute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliesandliveries/pseuds/Lilliesandliveries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Lila Archer in LA, Spencer found his best friend. Five years later, the team returns to LA, finally meeting the mysterious Lila that Spencer is always on the phone with. Is that Spencer dancing in a club? Derek is not jealous, no he is not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr./Spencer Reid, Lila Archer &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guiltiest Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After their case in LA, Spencer stayed. He spent the weekend there before flying home late Sunday night. The team had assumed that he was staying at Lila’s and they weren’t wrong. When he walked into the bullpen on Monday, he was on the phone, laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s the best course of action.” He was saying. He waved Derek away, who was smirking at him. “Yeah, I’m at work. Okay, I’ll talk to you later.” Spencer dutifully ignored Morgan as he sat down at his desk and started looking over a case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Pretty Boy. You can’t just walk in after staying in LA all weekend and just not say anything.” Derek grinned at him. Spencer gave him his best unimpressed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am very capable of it actually. And i’m not sure how my weekend is your business.” Derek held up his hands in surrender and didn’t push any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on like that for years. Spencer’s phone calls got more frequent, in the middle of cases, in the bullpen, even when they went out. He always answered the phone with an easy grin and a soft hello. The calls continued as Elle left the team, as Gideon disappeared, and even as Morgan’s feelings began to change. They were in the conference room when JJ gave Spencer a smirk. Hotch hadn’t arrived yet, so they hadn’t started the briefing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This case is bringing us back to LA. Hope you remember to bring a swimsuit this time Spence.” She winked as he glared at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fell in JJ. I did not willingly jump in that pool.” He explained. Derek snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, fill us in.” Emily grinned. Spencer shook his head and grumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We were on a major stalking case in LA and the actress took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shine</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Spence.” JJ started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A shine. That’s what you call it. We found him soaking wet after a photographer was found on the property. He’s lucky we ripped the film out of the camera, or Hotch would have been pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hotch would have been pissed about what?” They all jumped as their boss walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nothing.” Spencer said. “JJ, the case.” She smiled at him but launched into the gruesome details of the case. At the end, Hotch announced wheels up in 30 and the team scrambled, except Spencer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hey, Hotch.” He started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to finally put in for vacation?” Hotch asked, looking up at the doctor. Spencer nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah uh, just after this case is over. Just a week.” He said. Hotch hummed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it and let you know.” Spencer nodded and ran off to grab his go bag. On the plane, he lounged on the couch, texting in between theorising about the case. Derek kept shooting him looks in between texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Morgan, Reid, you two go to the latest crime scene. Rossi, Prentiss, I want you talking to the victim’s family. JJ, we need to get set up pronto.” Hotch left no room for argument, not that anyone would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Morgan had kept all his stupid feelings locked up tight in a little ball of pain right in the middle of his chest, but it was a lot harder when Spencer was flexing his stupidly hot brain. He rattled off statistics and observations as they walked through the scene. It wasn’t the most gruesome thing they had ever seen, but there was major evidence of the unsub devolving. They headed to the station as quick as they could, ready to share their findings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They worked the case fast, with unparalleled efficiency. Spencer was at the top of his game, and when they went out for dinner after finishing the case three days later, they found out why. They were walking to their table, Spencer was rattling off some facts behind them when a girl came up and tapped on his left shoulder. He was turning as she slipped to his right side. He spun completely around and let out a loud cry. The team whipped around in time to see him sweeping the girl off her feet and spinning her around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, couldn’t wait anymore.” Her voice was muffled in his shoulder. They pulled away from the embrace and just stared at each other, matching grins on their faces. Emily cleared her throat. Spencer turned to them. Morgan’s breath caught. He had never, in all 8 years of working together, seen Spencer this happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, uh, JJ, Morgan, Hotch, you remember Lila. But um, this is Agents Emily Prentiss and Dave Rossi.” He introduced them easily. “This is Lila.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Rossi! I’ve read your books.” She greeted brightly. “And Agent Prentiss, lovely to meet you. JJ, Agent Morgan, Agent Hotch. Nice to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, but Aaron, please.” Hotch greeted. Lila grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you say Aaron, do I get my man back for a week?” Emily raised an amused eyebrow, while JJ and Rossi smirked. Spencer blushed bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lila</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hissed. But Hotch just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was going to wait until after dinner, but yes. Spencer, your vacation is approved. Do you want to join us for dinner?” Lila smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great. Spence talks about you guys all the time, it’d be great to get to know you guys better.” Spencer groaned but followed as she pulled him toward their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See, he never says anything about you.” Emily said. “Until this case, neither me nor Rossi knew you existed.” Lira rolled her eyes and bumped Spencer’s shoulder. The waiter came over and took their drink orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anyone up for a little party? Celebration shots?” Lila asked. The girls all agreed, so Lila ordered a very large round of shots. “You’re so secretive Spence. No one ever has the entire picture, and one day that’s gonna bite you in the ass.” She admonished him. He rolled his eyes. The waiter placed a massive tray of shots on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Statistically speaking-” He was cut off as Lila put a shot glass to his lips. He drank it without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, does that work everytime?” Emily asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, every time Pretty Boy spouts off a fact we can just give him a shot.” Derek grinned. Lila pressed her lips together, hiding her grin,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hotch, can I start bringing tequila to cases?” JJ asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Hotch said, but everyone saw his lips twitch as he took a shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you did that everytime I would have to get my stomach pumped before lunch.” Spencer said. Lira held up another shot. He took it effortlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spence, I didn't even know you could take shots.” JJ shook her head. Lila barked out a laugh before covering her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, i just find that hilarious. Spencer is undeniably the shot king.” She said. Spencer groaned and sunk into his chair. The waiter came back and took everyone’s food order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, should I get the-” Lila started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Spencer interrupted. “You know you’ll hate yourself later. I’m gonna get-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pasta.” Lila finished. “You’ll need the carbs.” Spencer smiled at her and bumped her shoulder. The waiter was gone in a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but Dr. Spencer Reid?” Rossi asked. “Are you sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the ‘shot king’?” Lila nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely. When we go out, he doesn’t order a drink, just shots.” She swore. The entire table started talking at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute!” Morgan’s voice cut through. “You get him to go out with you?” Lila nodded in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the time. When he’s in town, or vice versa, we go out dancing almost every night.” Spencer sunk into his seat more. His hand shot out and he grabbed two more shots. They hit the table with an audible clink. Lila looked between him and the team, a knowing smirk on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You suck.” He grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you still love me.” She smiled and winked. Plates descended in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spencer, you know that means we’re going out tonight right? Plane doesn’t leave till the morning. We are so all going out.” Emily confirmed. Lila lit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, okay, so we always go to Warwick, but they’re remodeling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Again?” Spencer asked. Lila nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently they’re going for a pink secret garden thing. So do you think we should go to Bootsy Bellows or 1 OAK.?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bootsy, definitely.” Spencer grumbled into his pasta. Lila rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You just say that because that guy got all handsy with me at 1 OAK last time.” She retorted. “But I agree. Bootsy sounds more fun. We need to go back to my place before we go out though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Bootsy Bellows like a high end club?” JJ asked. Lila nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry though. I’ll text David and put us all on the list. How have you guys liked LA so far though? Other than the awful crimes.” Morgan couldn’t help but chuckle. Even he could admit, she was great. And she was perfect for Reid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately we don’t really get much time to see any of the cities we visit.” Emily explained. “Only if something like this happens and we end too late to want to fly home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or in JJ’s case, finding a local to show her around.” Morgan smirked at the blonde. She flipped him off but still smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Reid’s case now too.” Emily said. It was Spencer’s turn to glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the time when i’m supposed to say ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>kids, play nice’</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hotch asked. The four agents glared at their boss as Rossi and Lila laughed. They finished the meal quickly but continued to laugh. Lila was the life of the party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on Spence. We need to change. He’ll text you guys where to meet us okay? We should be there by seven, just tell the bouncer your name.” Reid waved as Lila grasped his hand and pulled him from the restaurant.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>